


Demon Sam

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with a hint of plot. Dean doesn't realize something's wrong with Sam until it's too late. and something is seriously wrong with Sam.<br/>Found on my hard drive, it's at least been on there a couple years.  The idea was that I hardly ever saw noncon wincest with Sam as the aggressor. It's so out of character. Like this is the most out of character thing I think i've ever written. Have smut, shut up and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Sam

Dean should have known something was wrong. That wasn't exactly right, he'd known something was wrong. He just didn't realize how wrong until this second.

Dean pulled against the force holding him still, keeping him still. He couldn't move. And that was the scariest thing. Something had managed to crawl inside his brother and he hadn't known, it shouldn't have been able to. Not with that black ink still clearly visible on his chest.

“Sammy,” Dean choked out, “You have to take control.”

“I have control.” Sam said moving forward playing with his knife. “Completely.” the knife lifted into the air spinning a few times before landing on his palm. “The only thing I don't have complete control of yet, is you.”

Sam dropped the knife. Moving forward, he pulled something out of his pocket a handkerchief, blue and black and where had he gotten one of those. The cotton was forced into Dean's mouth and wound around the back of his head. The knot painful between his skull and the wall when Sam shoved him back against it. His fingertips skimming down the buttons of Dean's shirt. “It's okay dean.” he said softly “I'm not going to hurt you. Much.”

Green eyes reflected a hint of fear and a lot of anger. He glared. Sam leaned forward pressing a kiss into the top of his head. “You're mine.”

his fingers worked the buttons open pulling the plaid shirt off his shoulders and down his arms dropping it on the floor. The black t-shirt he had on was stripped off of him next, his limbs working of their own accord to make it easier for the monster wearing his brother. Dean glared as a hot hand trailed over his stomach, tracing the muscles there “I always admired you Dean,” Sam whispered tilting his head back to bite at the vein in his throat. “The way you took care of me, the way you took care of everyone.” he smiled working at the button on his jeans “the way everyone who looks at you falls in love with you, even me.” He whispered as he pushed the denim down his legs. He was lifted off the floor and the pants were stripped away.

Sam had his hand stroking up his legs. Fingernails trailing through the coarse hair. “So beautiful Dean.”

Dean made a choked sound in the back of his throat.

“No, baby, you just relax. I'm going to do all the work..” Sam promised his hand reaching into his underwear to stroke the hard length.

Dean felt himself pressed back against the wall. His underwear stripped away leaving him exposed to the hunger burning in Sam's eyes.

Sam made a sound that could have been a growl and he was on his knees sucking Dean's cock into his mouth humming around it like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

He pulled away nuzzling against his crotch. “What do you say? Dean? Do you want me to suck you off? Fuck you till you bleed? or...” He trailed off that wicked grin playing across his lips. Mischief and promise in one look.

Dean closed his eyes trying to block out what was happening. “Come on big brother.” Sam's lips pressed against the head of his cock in a light kiss “this isn't fun if you don't play along.” Dean struggled against the hold Sam had on him. It didn't do any good, he barely made his muscles twitch.

“Still fighting me Dean?” He laughed the low rumble against his leg. “You know that's not going to work. I know all your tricks, and I have a few you don't know about.”

a wet finger pushed against his clenched muscle. “It's better if you relax.” He whispered, pushing in without waiting for him to comply.

Dean tried to pull away.

“Dean, stop fighting me, you can't win.” He pushed in harder “I'm going to make you feel what you do to me.” a little deeper and he run finger over the spot inside him. Dean's breath hissed out around the gag. “That's it.”

“It's okay Dean, you can pretend you're not into this, but I know the truth. I know what dirty little secret you think you're keeping.” He licked up his brother's length. “It's okay, I'll give you what you want, and you can pretend I'm taking it from you.” Sam moved him to the bed. Shoving him down. The mattress bowed slightly under their combined weight.

Sam straddled his thighs rubbing their cocks together. He moaned arching his back as he rubbed both their cocks in slow strokes. “You like this?” He asked, “how dirty it is, you always like to make it look like your such a smooth ladies man, I know what you really want though, you want someone to push you into the mattress and take that pretty little ass of yours.” He watched the emotions play across Dean's face. “you look scared,” He whispered, leaning forward nuzzling at his neck teeth nipping against the skin there trapping their cocks between them. “I'm not going to hurt you.” He whispered licking up his throat. A slight shift of his weight and he was rocking against dean rubbing and thrusting. A low moan was pulled from Dean almost like he didn't realize he was making the sound.

“Dean, I need you.” Sam whispered. “I need to feel you.”

Dean tensed beneath him. Sam smiled. “I know you Dean, inside and out.” He let the words sink in, “I know what you're scared of.” He spit into his palm then wrapped it around the head of Dean's cock soaking it, sliding his hand up and down his length. He added more of it until he was soaking with spit. Sam leaned forward, pushing his mouth onto his neck, breathing out slowly. “I'm going to ride you.” Sam said softly “I thought about doing it the other way, just taking what I want, and I will, just not this time.”

Sam spread his legs guiding his brother into him. The sharp sound of Dean's groan when he slid into the tight warmth of Sam's body made him smile. “That's it,” His head thrown back in pleasure “that's it dean.” He reached for the knot on the bandanna “I'm going to take this off, no biting. I just want to hear your voice.” Dean nodded, he was almost surprised when the movement wasn't restricted.

“Sam?” He whimpered. “Why?”

“Because I want to.” Sam said “I thought that was clear.”

He rocked his hips grinding down on him. “Sammy?” he whimpered. “Please stop.”

“how about no?” He said “Just enjoy it baby.” He worked himself on the thickness spreading him open.

“You, can't be Sam.” Dean said forcing his eyes closed so he didn't have to watch the way Sam was lifting himself up just far enough to slam back down. If he kept his eyes open he'd have to see the way his head tilted while he watched him, the slight part of his lips. Sam pulled his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear and it was such a Sam thing to do.

“But I am, you didn't know?” He whispered “I've wanted this for so long Dean, watching you flirt and tease. You're such a slut dean, taking home any girl that smiles at you.” He wrapped his hand around his own cock, thrusting up into his fist and back down onto Dean. “You never even noticed how badly I wanted to take their places, what I would do for you. God, it's like you didn't even know.”

“Please.” Dean said closing his eyes “just stop.”

“No.” Sam said simply, speeding up a little. “Almost there.” He whispered his eyes closed as he rocked on it. “So close Dean.”

Sam's free hand stroked over his balls squeezing them lightly. “God.” He growled as he came hard catching the thick ropes of cum in his palm. His ass squeezed dean's cock in pulsing rhythm. He brought his cum slicked fingers up and shoved two into dean's mouth. He sucked them in without thinking about it. A shocked gasp made Sam smile when Dean tensed beneath him, his unexpected orgasm making him tremble under the force of it.

 


End file.
